


Proposal

by Geekygirl24



Series: Coldwave Week 2016 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick nodded, cursing slightly under his breath as the water that was cooking the rice bubbled over the top of the saucepan. “Yeah just….thinking” he grunted, quickly turning down the heat.</p><p>Len wisely chose not to say anything as he sidled up behind his partner and wrapped his arms around Mick, “You want to talk about it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Coldwave Week: Day Two - Domestic Life

Mick groaned in frustration, the lid of the tiny box in his hands flipping up and down.

“Mick?”

Mic quickly shoved the box in his pocket, turning his attention back to the dinner he was making just as Len strode into the kitchen.

“Are you okay?” asked the younger of the two men, a concerned glint in his eyes despite his tone and face remaining neutral.

Mick nodded, cursing slightly under his breath as the water that was cooking the rice bubbled over the top of the saucepan. “Yeah just….thinking” he grunted, quickly turning down the heat.

Len wisely chose not to say anything as he sidled up behind his partner and wrapped his arms around Mick, “You want to talk about it?”

As Len’s hands wandered dangerously close to his jacket pockets, Mick shook his head frantically. “Nope…” he gently removed Len’s arms from his lower chest and turned around, “…didn’t I tell you to say in there and-“

“Set up? Yes, and I’ve done that…what’s going on Mick?”

“Nothing…the curry will be ready soon, so please….go sit down.”

Len frowned, “Fine. When are the rest of the Rogues getting here? It is Friday after all…”

“I-I don’t think they’re comin’…”

“What?!”

“I asked them not to…thought it would be nice to have a meal with just the two of us.”

This caused Len’s frown to deepen, but the man just shrugged. “Fine…I’ll move the other chairs then. Do you need help setting up?”

“No, no. I’ll be fine….”

As Len walked (read as stormed) back into the dining room, Mick couldn’t help but sigh in relief. That was close.

After testing the curry to make sure that it wasn’t too hot (Len hated that), Mick quickly plated up the meal and carefully walked into the dining room.

It was silent for a few moments as they were eating….until Len sighed wearily and placed his fork down, shattering the awkward silence. “What’s going on Mick? What did you do or rather, what are you going to do? Because if this is your way of breaking up with me, then I wish you would tell me rather than trying to soften me up with a nice meal!”

Mick shook his head in disbelief, “No! No, that wasn’t it at all!”

“Then what is it?!”

Mick sighed, pushing himself away from the table and shuffled around until he was standing in front of his partner. There was silence between the two….until Mick got down onto one knee. “We’ve known each other for….years now. You didn’t run away when I started having….troubles and you stood up for me despite everything.”

He pulled out the tiny box and flipped open the lid to reveal a simple, and yet beautiful silver ring. “Len, will you marry me?”

Len sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, shock evident on his face as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. Before he could say anything, Mick practically leapt to his feet and shoved the box back in his pocket. “Sorry, I-I just thought-forget that ever happened.”

As he moved to storm away, he felt the sleeve of his jacket grabbed. “Wait….” 

He heard Len’s chair scrape across the floor as the man got up, but Mick still refused to look at him. “Mick…look at me.”

Mick was slow to obey. Len smiled softly at his partner and shook his head, reaching into the pocket in order to grab the small box. “You know, it’s tradition to actually let the person you’re proposing to answer. You dozy bastard….”

“So…..”

Len smirked as he removed the ring and held it up in front of the arsonist, “Yes…my answer is yes.”

Mick stood and stared at him in silence, his mouth gaped open. Suddenly he pulled Len in close and lifted him up into the air, spinning him around as he laughed in joy.

“Put me down Mick!” scolded Len, however, the beaming grin on his face ruined the effect.

Once two feet were safely on the ground, Len placed a hand around the back of his neck and tugged him down for a kiss. 

“No wonder you were acting so suspiciously…” muttered Len as the pair parted.

Mick smirked, “I can’t believe you thought I was going to leave you.”

“Well now you have no choice….you’re stuck with me!”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way….”

“You will be washing up more though.”

“…..Fuck.”

“Once you’re done, I’ll be in the bedroom….that ought to give you some incentive.”

Mick had never moved so fast in his life.


End file.
